User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Edits: | Facts: 1. Read my bios to make our talk become easier. 2. Don't accused me if I didn't do anything wrong. ] ---- My mum said I had to drink Honey and Lemon juice to get better. I had to swallow it really fast because it tasted disgusting! BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 07:29, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Sounds Yuck! At least it made you better. I have to have a big glass of water after I've had some disgusting cure. BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 07:36, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Also, thank you for uploading those screen shots for us! They're all really good by the looks. BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 07:38, July 14, 2012 (UTC) My mum usually adds water to make it go down better. I usually suck on orange ice - cubes when I'm sick. BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 07:41, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I try not to think about it to much or it makes me even more sick! BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 07:45, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Well I hope they make them taste nicer in the future! Although sometimes I'd rather be sick than have the medicene! BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 07:51, July 14, 2012 (UTC) How bad teachers! They're do not believe a so great student like you.Do not worry,I hope one day that will over! And thank you so much! 07:54, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Yeah,I am seeing that in your Gallery! Can't wait to see gifts for Roxy's fans.(Because I am her fan!) 08:03, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! That's alright! The wait is worth it when you get the thing in the end! BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 08:05, July 14, 2012 (UTC) It must be a Lucky day then! I thank your friend! BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 08:12, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks a lot for this.I am going to use some of these! 08:22, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for removing.Now my all talkboxes have Roxy's images :D! Anyways,I have to go now.Bey! See ya soon,Rose! 08:49, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, that was a very sad episode! I was so glad when they found her! It just wasn't the Winx Club without her! And What do I call the Gallery page? BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 08:53, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Bye Rose! BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 09:00, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi Rose, Could you please delete some pictures I accidentally reuploadeded? 1bloomseason5.png Trix_Season_5_Winx_Club.PNG Thanks :) Also, very sorry if I am bothering you... could you fix my template Template:Believixstella2? BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 09:35, July 14, 2012 (UTC) O_O Thanks for nice words,Rose! And I am geting flu! I hate that stupid flu! 12:49, July 14, 2012 (UTC) It's gone now! I tried the honey & lemon juice last night! It seemed to work :) I hope I won't get sick again any time soon. BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 01:07, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Yeah :) Thanks for uploading some more Flora pictures! BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 01:18, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Well they're all still good! But at least your friend left them on there for you to upload last night :) Yeah, isn't Stormy Flora's opposite? BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 01:27, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Well your imagination can take you anywhere! From Earth to a magical Dimension :) BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 02:06, July 15, 2012 (UTC) It sounds like an interesting show! And now there isn't to many animes around. I'm researching Sailor Moon at the moment! And Thanks :) BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 03:00, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Sure Thing! I just watched it! It's pretty cool. By the way I saw the Sailor Moon theme on youtube! It's pretty cool. BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 03:14, July 15, 2012 (UTC) It's unfair I'm also crying *cries* Roxy is one of the best fairies ever! BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 03:22, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Yes, she will be. She's the ultimate Roxy fan :( Roxy should be like Aisha! Aisha earnt her Charmix when she came to the Winx! Why can't Roxy become one of the Winx! BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 03:32, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Yes, it's unfair :( >.< Roxy is a popular character! Well at least she is making appearances in Season 5. I hope in Season 6 she joins the Winx! BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 03:45, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi Rose :D Thanks for finding those transformations! Which was your favourite? Harmonix or Sirenix? I like Harmonix best but I think Sirenix could have been a bit better! BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 02:02, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Maybe because they stopped calling out Magic Winx ages ago! BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 02:31, July 16, 2012 (UTC)